


Banger of a Beast

by HeroFizzer



Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [17]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Cum Inflation, F/M, Oral, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have a short discussion about something she discovers with him; he has a secret fetish about mounting girls while transformed into a horse. Naturally, she only obliges to do so when they have the private time together, but it doesn't quite go as she expected.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552588
Kudos: 15





	Banger of a Beast

It was a tough decision, that was something Beast Boy and Raven could agree on.

The two sat apart from one another in the main living space of Titan Towers, staring at one another as if to weigh on their options. Garfield twiddled his thumbs while Raven sat cross-legged, looking distantly at her green-skinned friend as though she were in a trance.

“Beast Boy, I just don't know...”

“Look, I opened up to you about this, the least you could do is say 'yes',” Beast Boy said, folding his hands together while pointing his fingers at his monochrome ally.

“I have no obligation to do so,” she replied, “I can either agree to your terms or I can look at you like a weirdo any time we go out and save the day.”

“You already do that enough as it is!” Beast Boy cried out.

“Right, so nothing changes between us.”

Beast Boy mumbled under his breath, his brow slowly pushing down over his gaze. “Look, I'm sorry you found my bestiality porn as it is, oaky? I know it's not normal in the slightest...”

“What I'd like to know is why anyone was okay with getting their faces on film without realizing the consequences that come with it.”

“Don't worry about that part,” Beast Boy assured her, “just...hear me out. Please. I wanna know if you'd be willing to at least try it.”

Raven's eyes shifted away from her teammate, giving it some thought, if any. “I'm not a size queen, if that's what you mean,” she answered, “but...this is your weird kink. And I guess if you want me to be the one to try it, well...”

“I mean, Starfire and Robin are already a thing, and Terra, well...”

“Right, right, I get it,” said Raven, “but we'll do it next time we get the tower alone. You don't want the rest of the Titans to hear us getting loud and busy, do you?”

“I mean if they're into it-”

“Gar, I assure you, you're going to whinny loud and whinny hard when you're a horse. Trust me, I'd rather not have the others wondering what we're doing.”

“Right, got it.” Beast Boy gave her a thumbs up, assuring her that he understood the predicament they were in. Even with that understanding, Raven asked herself what she was getting into, especially as it would be her first time.

But according to Gar, it was the only way he could get off...

##

It was Starfire and Robin's turn to shop for groceries, and Cyborg had headed to the West Coast to work on a mission with the other Teen Titans out that way. Finally able to have their day together, Raven made her way to Beast Boy's room, ready to deal with his kink. Despite her calm, stoic demeanor on the outside, she still felt nervous about performing something deemed so taboo and obscene by society. Though she supposed that it wasn't out of her way to do as she pleased rather than follow established rules, as her relationship with her father showcased.

Naturally, upon arrival, she couldn't help but show disgust at Garfield's room, as the furball hadn't even bothered to clean up before she made her way in.

“Beast Boy, it's like a pig pen in here,” she said, stepping over months old boxes of pizza and chip bags.

“Yeah, really sets the mood, doesn't it?” Beast Boy asked, sitting on his bed buck naked.

Ignoring his birthday suit, Raven groaned, “No, because your idea was to be a horse, not a pig.”

“Hey, if you want, I could-”

“No thank you,” she interrupted, disrobing before her green teammate, “the horse is bad enough. Let's just get this over with.”

Clicking his tongue and pointing at her, Beast Boy replied, “You're the boss!” He then stood proudly in the center of the room, having taken on the form of a green horse. Raven looked on at her teammate, studying the physique. She hummed in thought, still not sure what the fuss was about...

Then she saw his asshole, a huge donut-sized entrance to his rectal cavity that made her heart aflutter. She had no idea what came over her, but a lusting she never had before suddenly blew through her mind, wanting to make love to the feral genitals so badly.

“Whoa, Raven! Geez, I figured you might get eager, but not there!” Beast Boy looked back at his own rump, spotting the gray skinned teammate shoving her face right against his anus. It was huge, big enough that she might just end up trying to shove her arm inside and fist him. Her nose took several whiffs of the foul odor, somehow aroused at the flavor that rested on her tongue. She lashed away at his donut, fondling his balls while doing so. Garfield heaved air from his nostrils, making feral horse sounds while she gave his gigantic nuts a tight squeeze.

Beast Boy panted as Raven punctured her tongue through his horse anus, lashing away at his tunnel. She was starting to breathe in the fumes of such a majestic rump, aware that the stench that aroused her was only from the form her teammate took on. While she continued to fondle his large sack, Garfield felt his cock unsheathe from underneath, growing outwards inside while the tip flared due to expansion. He was ready to get his rod stuffed inside of his mystic ally, though he hoped that she wasn't trying to get him off by pleasing his rear end, although given how it wiggled about in his cavern he didn't think he would have to worry about that.

“Yo, Raven? Raven!” Beast Boy called out, getting her attention.

Popping her tongue from his ass, Raven sipped the saliva drooling from her mouth, realizing she had been lost in lust for the horse's rump. “Right, yeah. Let's see how you're doing down there.”

Crouching underneath the green horse, Raven stared in awe of the large shaft, which had expanded to more than the length of her forearm. She felt nervous about trying to take such a big shaft, but as she agreed to this in the first place, she might as well venture forward. After all, she just tongued his ass, she might as well go further with it.

First, she slid her tongue along the length, getting what saliva she could along the way. It was a lot on her to push around, finding it dried up quickly given how much cock the horse had. “Beast Boy, this isn't really how big a horse gets, is it?” she asked.

“Yup, it's all accurate, baby!” Beast Boy said in spite of his transformation. “You're better off trying to suck it head on.”

She rolled her eyes, but Raven knew there was no other way she was going to prepare it for her pussy when the time came. Repositioning herself, she held the bestial rod up with both hands, aiming the flared tip to her mouth as she opened wide. Despite how it looked from her perspective, she managed to fit it inside with ease, though it caused her jaw to stretch as far out as it possibly could. There was an attempt to push it down her throat, getting as far as she could, but it only reached her uvula, causing her to cough and gag, try as she might to swallow.

“Oof, that doesn't sound good,” Beast Boy said, unable to view for himself, “you're fine down there, right?”

Unable to respond at first, Raven puled away from the rod, coughing up saliva as she held her throat. “Ugh, Gar, I hate to say it but there's no way I'm going to fit this in my mouth.”

“Bummer,” he replied, “but I think you left enough saliva to try and push it up your cooter.”

“Can we please not call it that?” groaned Raven. “It doesn't sound right in the slightest.” She crawled out from under the green horse, leaning into a far wall as she pushed her ass out for him. “I'm not even sure if you're going to be able to mount me right from here.”

“We can try,” Beast Boy said, trying to shrug in spite of his horse form, “just try to picture those images you saw of the girls trying to take a horse cock.”

“I'm trying, but that's not exactly going to help looen my pussy and make it any more we-hhhhhet...”

Raven's eyes widened as she not only felt the flared tip buck against her folds on repeat, but also the weight of Beast Boy's horse body rest atop her, his forelegs resting on her shoulders as he hooked them around her body. The green stallion did his best to push his huge meat into her body, but her entrance was so small that it barely seemed feasible. “Beast Boy...”

“I'm trying, I'm trying!” Garfield assured her. “But you're so tight down there!”

“Or maybe you're just too bi-” Raven's mouth hung open, but no words came out. Only a loss of breath as Beast Boy finally jammed his rod up her snatch, the flared tip stretching the canal out to better fit his size. He made it all the way up to her cervix while his erection bulged from the stomach, showing just where the crown of his feral cock was at all times.

“There, I think it's in!” Beast Boy groaned.

“You think?!” shouted Raven.

“Okay, let's do this!” Beast Boy bucked his back body into Raven, his giant balls swinging into her rear. With the forelegs hooked around her shoulders, sh found herself between a rock and a hard place, unable to properly experience the sexual nature of her dilemma. It was rough and hard, especially as she felt the shaft sliding against her stomach lining. His full cock could barely fit inside the confines of her human body, though he was making an effort to fit it all in. All that stopped him was the tiny size of the mystic's cervix, which made the thrusts of the green stallion all the rougher on her.

And yet, somehow, when he grew more aggressive with her body, Raven's mind raced back to his donut, how it was so good to sniff and lick. She could still taste the stench on her tongue, unable to forget about it. Not only did she grow aroused, but it made her fluids slide down the canal, coating Beast Boy's boner with her juices until it was easier to slide against the walls.

“See? I think you're enjoying it!” laughed Beast Boy, hearing Raven pant loudly. He couldn't see it while he bucked her raw, but her mouth watered with saliva, her eyes rolled back while she tried to dig her nails against the wall. Beast Boy's hooves pressed harder as well, though thanks to the solid steel of the Titans Tower he didn't have to worry about leaving any markings against it.

“Just...keep going harder,” Raven panted, finding the aggression against her body all the more enjoyable, “pump that horse cock in me! Dump that jizz in my hole...push it all in, Beast Boy!” She started gasping for air as the cock slammed into her hole, not only pushing her cervix harder, but his balls swinging into her as well. He was determined to fit the entire length of his horse cock inside her, even if it meant cumming too soon.

Then Beast Boy felt the long, throbbing vein on his cock pumping against her canal walls. Judging by the rate it was beating, he was going to cum sooner than later. He tried to soothe himself by slowing down with harder thrusts, but it did little to curb his urges. Garfield was ready to burst, and he had little time to prepare the mystic for what was about to happen.

A loud whinny escaped Beast Boy's snout as his head cocked back, his legs pulling Raven back towards his cock. He finally managed to puncture the cervix as a result, while the gray-skinned girl under him shriveled and shrieked at the same time. She was at a loss of words yet felt so many emotions, unable to process everything that happened in the span of ten seconds. Her stomach started swelling up due to the seed blasting away I her womb, with Beast Boy sawing his cock back and forth to try and free his flared tip. Her body grew heavy due to the shift in weight, her belly inflating to the size of a pregnant woman, and then some. Hse gritted her teeth as she grabbed hold of the green legs on top of her, gripping them tightly while she rode out the end of his ejaculation process.

Even after he was done with his cum dump, Beast Boy bucked away at Raven, who shouted, “Beast Boy, stop! Just transform back to your normal form!”

“But I'm stuck!”

“Trust me, it should return to normal size when you do it!” Trusting her, Beast Boy did as instructed, and true to her word, his rod shrunk back to an average size, squeezing itself from her cervix and canal.

Raven fell to her knees, grabbing hold of her inflated stomach as the cum sloshed about inside her. “D-Dammit...”

“It felt good, right?”

“Yeah...” she sighed, smiling at the fuzzball. “Yeah, it felt good.”

“Awesome!” Beast Boy exclaimed, giving her two thumbs up.

“Now, c'mon. Help me get to the bathroom so I can dump this down the tub or something. I'd rather not have anyone come home asking any questions about this...”

“What, you don't want them thinking I got you pregnant?” teased the green hero.

“Gar, I will make this entire tower collapse on us before they got that idea.”

“Yes ma'am.”


End file.
